Giving a Break to Your Heart
by ne1004
Summary: Cause you've been hurt before, and baby, I can ease the ache. Trust me. A summary of a HaeHyuk fanfiction. Warning: BoysLove, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s)


**Giving a Break to Your Heart**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), failed!fluff**

**A/n: I made a oneshot —again. As if I ever made chaptered fic -_-**

**I just feel like I have to write something but I just couldn't figure out an idea, so I listen to a song, and found this 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato and I just couldn't hold myself. The idea is kind of mainstream but oh puh-lease I don't care, kkk. I know a songfic is kinda illegal but….**

**Anyway, Happy reading, readers **

**.**

**.**

Di hari senin yang cukup terik itu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dari apartemennya menuju ke kampus barunya. Hah, rasanya Hyukjae sangat bangga sekali bisa masuk kampus impiannya sejak masih SMA. Dan meski harus berpisah dengan keluarga, tapi dia sudah menetapkan hati bahwa, iya tidak apa-apa. Hyukjae sudah dewasa, dan iapun seorang pria. So, it won't be any problem.

Di perjalanan santainya, Hyukjae menemukan banyak sekali pemandangan yang jarang dia temui di Goyang-gi. Tentu, kampung halamannya bukan termasuk kota yang tertinggal, tapi tetap saja, Seoul adalah jantung Korea, tempat dimana perhatian internasional berpusat, pasti kota ini lebih maju, tentu salah satu kejadian di dekat taman tak jauh dari apartemennya membuatnya menghentikan langkah santainya, penasaran. Jiwa muda seorang Lee Hyukjae tergugah saat melihat pemandangan itu. Seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum lulus SMA sedang menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis seusianya, ditonton cukup banyak orang—bukan Hyukjae saja yang penasaran dengan kejadian itu, ok?—tapi tetap saja dia menyatakan cinta dengan penuh ketegasan. Rasa cinta terpancar jelas dari raut muka sang pemuda dan wajah senang, malu campur terkejut menguar dari sang gadis.

Ah, Hyukjae iri. Sungguh. Kapan kira-kira dia bakal menemukan cintanya? Delapan belas tahun hidup tak membuatnya menemukan cinta-cinta yang sama seperti dalam drama-drama yang—karena dipaksa oleh Sora—ia tonton di akhir minggu. Hyukjae bukannya tak pernah suka seseorang, sih. Pernah juga ia merasa perasaan spesial pada seorang gadis di SMA nya. Tapi, ah, sudahlah, bahkan ia tak yakin apa itu benar-benar rasa suka. Dia pun tidak begitu mengingat wajahnya lagi sekarang. Please, bahkan itu belum ada tiga bulan.

Lamunan Hyukjae membuat dia kehilangan momen dimana sang gadis menganggukkan kepala menerima "tembakan" dari sang pemuda. Pengakuannya tak cukup mewah memang, hanya sekuntum mawar merah dengan cincin yang seadanya. Tapi, tetap saja, ada cinta terpancar dari keduanya. Dan bagi Hyukjae itu cukup. Cinta. Ah, masa muda.

"Naïf sekali." Pikiran indah Hyukjae tersela oleh kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada cukup dingin itu. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya untuk melihat ada seorang laki-laki—yang ia yakini tak lebih tua dari dia, dengan tinggi yang hampir sama pula—memfokuskan arah pandangnya ke adegan romantis di depannya.

"Apanya yang naïf?" gumam Hyukjae tanpa sadar, tak bermaksud membuat orang disampingnya mendengar sebenarnya…

"Mereka berdua. Naïf sekali percaya pada cinta."

…namun ternyata orang itu mendengar Hyukjae.

Memberanikan diri melihat orang disampingnya lebih jelas, Hyukjae mencoba memfokuskan matanya ke laki-laki yang baru saja berbicara itu. Tampan. Hyukjae jujur. Ada aura maskulin menguar dari laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Warna dan tata rambutnya cukup menarik dan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih maskulin daripada dirinya. Hell no, Hyukjae tidak akan mau mengakui itu secara keras-keras, tapi ia merasa tampilannya tidak membuat ia terlihat semaskulin lelaki disampingnya ini. Menggelengkan kepala sebentar, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki tersebut, dia merasa sangat aneh karena memandang penuh intensi tinggi pada laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya. Sama sekali.

"Kau percaya pada cinta anak itu?" eh, Hyukjae langsung menolehkan kepala, dia tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan menanyainya. Eh, dia benar-benar bertanya pada Hyukjae kan?

"Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Hyukjae polos. Hanya dengusan jawabannya. Hyukjae tak menyadari bahwa ia setengah cemberut mendengar dengusan itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah percaya dengan cinta menurutku." Toh akhirnya Hyukjae menjawab.

"Huh, konyol. Sangat konyol. Jatuh cinta, mencintai, sangat konyol. Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu." Hyukjae sekali lagi dibuat cengo dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh lelaki yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, dengan gaya yang cueknya.

Oke, ini aneh. Super aneh, kenapa dengan pria itu, sih?

.

.

.

…**The day I first met you**

**You told me you'd never fall in love…**

.

.

.

'Aneh sekali orang itu' pikir Hyukjae hanya sepanjang perjalanannya meneruskan langkah ke kampus baru yang baru dia injak selama tujuh hari itu. Meski sudah tujuh hari, ini adalah hari resmi pertamanya benar-benar menerima kuliah. Dan ini juga akan menjadi hari pertamanya bertemu dengan teman-teman sejurusan dan seangkatannya di kelas. Ia memang sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa, tapi belum sepenuhnya akrab dan itu pun hanya sebagian kecil. Banyak juga yang tidak datang pada saat acara pengenalan kampus, itulah kenapa.

Pelajaran pertama di jurusan sastra kampus tempatnya belajar sekarang—Seoul University—adalah Sejarah Kesustraan. Well, not really a bad lesson, he thought. Dan, ah, akhirnya sampai juga Hyukjae di kelasnya. Hm, universitas ini, Hyukjae pikir, memang benar-benar pantas dikatakan kampus unggulan. Dan Hyukjae bangga menjadi salah satu dari mahasiswanya.

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandang ke kelasnya. Kursi yang tertata tak cukup banyak, hanya sekitar dua puluhan mengingat mata kuliah ini bukan kelas besar. Dan, demi apapun, Hyukjae merasa ia sudah datang cukup pagi, kenapa kursi yang tersisa hanya bagian belakang, sih? Hyukjae bukannya sok anak rajin yang suka duduk di depan, justru sebaliknya. Hyukjae sangat menyukai duduk di bagian belakang, tapi, ini kan hari pertama, Hyukjae ingin lah setidaknya membuat kesan yang bagus pada dosennya. Tapi apa mau dikata, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk melangkah ke kursi paling belakang tersebut—seperti ada kursi lain saja!

Dan, Hyukjae sekali lagi tidak menyangka. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin berteriak. Apa Seoul sekecil daun? Kenapa yang namanya kebetulan itu sangat mengejutkan seperti ini? Ayolah, kalian pasti berpikir ini tampak seperti drama picisan yang pernah kalian tonton, Hyukjae pun merasa begitu. Karena sosok di samping kursi kosong calon tempat Hyukjae duduk, benar-benar bukan sosok yang asing bagi Hyukjae—setidaknya untuk setengah jam yang lalu. Ya, sosok yang tadi pagi berkata aneh kepada Hyukjae. Kini sosoknya sedang—dengan segala kecuekannya—menghadapkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Pose cowok angkuh, eh? Pikir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak begitu peduli. Dipikir-pikir tidak ada alasan sama sekali untuk Hyukjae peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan pria ini tadi. 'Toh, itu bukan untukku. Dia hanya sekedar menyampaikan pikiran tadi.' Tegas Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Oh, kau kuliah di sini juga?" Hyukjae langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, tempat pria tadi duduk. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum sopan.

"Aku Lee Donghae. Siapa namamu?"

Sedikit tak terduga bagi Hyukjae karena dia memperkenalkan diri—bahkan menyapa—terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, a-aku Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae." Damn those stuttering moment, Hyukjae. Kau gugup karena dia menyapamu dengan senyum itu?

"Mari berteman dengan baik, Hyukjae-ah."

Dan pandangan sok akrab itu…

"Ah, ya, baiklah, Donghae."

Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa sangat panas….

.

.

.

**Five months later**

"Hyukjae, nanti aku mampir kerumahmu ya?"

"Kenapa? Mau merusuh lagi?"

"Ah, sialan kau. Tidak kok, aku hanya mau meminjam DVD Outlast mu. Aku penasaran ingin main. Sekalian install ke laptop saja nanti."

"Dasar tidak modal. Aku beli pakai uang. Kau tinggal modal tatapan polos dan minjam. Aish!"

"Hehehe. Kan Hyukjae teman yang baik." Tanpa ragu Donghae memeluk bahu Hyukjae dengan gesture akrab.

Ya, terang saja. Lima bulan telah terlewati. Dan Hyukjae, betapapun terkejutnya dia, merasa senang karena sang pria-aneh-yang-tak-percaya-cinta itu ternyata sangat friendly. Itulah kenapa mereka jadi teman. Kepribadian mereka saling melengkapi. Teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah tahu bahwa dimana ada Hyukjae, disitu ada Donghae. Mereka bagai tak terpisahkan. Jadi, melihat mereka seperti itu, teman-teman mereka tak menggubris, kembali meneruskan tugas dari sang dosen yang sedang ijin pergi.

**Meski…**

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Aish. Kita kan teman, berpelukan tidak masalah kan, Hyuk?" Donghae nyengir.

"Berapa kali kubilang aku tidak suka skinship, Donghae?"

"Tapi aku suka." Donghae menggembungkan pipinya.

**Pria aneh ini banyak yang suka…**

"Jangan sok imut seperti itu. Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu."

"Memang aku imut? Memang wajahku seperti apa?"

**Pria yang tak suka mencinta ini…**

"Tidak. Wajahmu itu jelek, tahu?"

"Ah, masa? Tapi banyak yang bilang aku tampan tuh? Kau sebenarnya mau bilang aku tampan kan?"

**Suka sekali menggodaku…**

"Dalam mimpimu sana."

"Ah, bahkan dalam mimpi pun kau menganggapku tampan, Hyuk? Aku tersanjung, terima kasih."

"Aish. Lagian apa gunanya kau tampan? Pacar saja tak punya."

"Eh, memang kau punya? Ngaca lah kalau ngomong, Hyuk."

"Itu karena aku belum mau. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Belum mau atau memang tidak mau?"

**Dan setelah mengenalnya…**

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Cinta itu naïf, Hyuk. Aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi orang hidup butuh cinta. Kau harus merasakannya dulu baru bisa menghakimi."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"Aku sudah pernah mencinta, puas? Dan itulah kenapa aku berhak mengatakan bahwa cinta itu naïf. Cinta itu tidak akan membawamu ke suatu hal yang lebih baik dari yang kau miliki sekarang."

"Dong—" kata Hyukjae terputus begitu saja saat Donghae berdiri dari bangkunya dan pamit ke kamar mandi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyukjae.

**Hyukjae tahu kenapa dia seperti itu…**

"Apa kau takut, Donghae?" tanyanya pelan tanpa ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

…**But now that I get you,**

**I know fear is what it really was….**

.

.

.

.

"Ah, serius, Outlast sangat menegangkan."

"Biasa saja kok. Kau saja yang tidak begitu becus main. Aku sudah sampai chapter 7, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi."

"Ah, kau kan sudah main dari kemarin. Aku baru main sekarang, beda dong." Donghae tetap memfokuskan matanya ke arah monitor laptopnya.

"Kau sudah main dari tiga jam yang lalu dan baru chapter dua, Donghae. Jangan sok!" Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aish, sial. Yak, mati lagi. Sampai kapan aku bisa keluar dari asylum ini, huh?" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekali lagi—setelah berkali-kali sebelumnya—ia mati dalam permainannya.

"Still a long way to go, Hae."

"Ah, diteruskan nanti saja. Kita nonton film bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, kenapa?"

"Aku bosan menonton Nemo."

"Aku tidak ingin menonton Nemo, aku ingin Ti—"

"Dan aku juga bosan menonton Titanic. So, no is a no!"

"Ah ayolah. Aku ingin menonton Titanic."

**Pria aneh penyuka Nemo dan Titanic…**

"Kau, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan film romantis macam Titanic di saat kau tidak percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku suka castnya dan cara mereka berperan. Lagian itu tidak sungguhan jadi tidak ada hubungannya, Hyuk."

**Pria yang permintaannya…**

"Kau aneh, Hae."

"Hehehe. Aku tahu kok, tapi aku tampan. Itu yang penting."

"Dan kau juga narciss."

"Biarkan saja. Intinya kita nonton Titanic kan?"

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah."

**Tak pernah bisa Hyukjae tolak…**

Demi apapun suasana menonton Titanic hari ini agak canggung. Scene-scene "mengarah" yang biasanya mereka lewati saat menonton bersama, tanpa sengaja mereka tonton sebelum sempat memencet tombol di laptop milik Donghae itu.

"Err… Bisakah kau cepatkan, Donghae?"

"Tanggung."

"APA?"

"Aish, kenapa berteriak? Lagipula apa masalahnya sih? Ciuman begitu saja sudah biasa di lakukan para artis kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja."

'aku tidak bisa, apalagi saat bersamamu, Donghae. Dasar tidak peka' pikir Hyukjae. Yah, baiklah. Hyukjae akan jujur. Terus terang ini sama sekali tidak diharapkan Hyukjae. Menyukai orang yang tidak suka cinta bukanlah impian semua orang kan? Tapi nyatanya Hyukjae tidak bisa berpaling dan berkata tidak, bila kenyataannya, pertanyaan 'Apa kau suka pada Donghae?' yang selalu mengiang di kepalanya adalah iya. Hyukjae menyukai Donghae. Dan itu sudah berjalan empat bulan. Terlalu cepat memang untuk ukuran Hyukjae yang belum tahu menahu tentang cinta. Tapi, dia yakin ia tidak salah.

Meskipun sepertinya cintanya berpihak pada orang yang salah.

Lamunan Hyukjae buyar saat kepala Donghae tiba-tiba mendarat di pahanya. Kebiasaan. Donghae selalu tertidur saat menonton film.

"Kau selalu tertidur tapi selalu bersikeras menonton, dasar!"

Hyukjae kemudian mengamati sebentar alur muka Donghae. Undeniably handsome Donghae is. Dia juga terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae mengelus lembut rambut hitam kebiru-biruan Donghae. Hyukjae menghentikan sejenak tingkahnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Geli sendiri pada tingkahnya yang seperti seorang gadis. Hell, dia pria, man!

Tapi pikirannya kembali keruh saat irisnya fokus lagi pada Donghae.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci cinta, huh?"

Perlahan ia dekatkan bibir plumnya kearah pipi Donghae, dan..

Chup—

**Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Lee Donghae?**

—Hyukjae hanya sanggup memejamkan matanya setelah itu. Tanpa sedikitpun berniat mematikan laptop Donghae. Jika laptopnya kehabisan tenaga, pasti juga nanti mati. Dan ia berpikir bahwa mungkin nasib cintanya pada Donghae juga sedikit banyak akan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

…**Now here we are, **

**So close, yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**

.

.

.

.

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Hyukjae mengernyit heran. Seingatnya ia berada di bawah kasur saat tertidur tadi. Dan bersama Donghae, tapi…

"Kau yang memindahkanku?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hn."

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau sudah lapar? Aku akan carikan sesuatu di kulkas dulu." Hyukjae segera berniat beranjak dari kasurnya saat panggilan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyukjae.."

Hyukjae menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulang pahitnya masa lalu."

Hyukjae mengernyit heran pada Donghae. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi hanya karena cinta."

"A-aku mengerti. Kau tidak akan kehilangan siapa-siapa kok."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hyuk."

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti?"

"Semuanya, Hyuk. Semuanya."

"Kalau begitu katakan agar aku mengerti, Donghae." Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Keluargaku, semuanya. Cinta membuat mereka pergi. Cintaku membuat mereka pergi, Hyuk." Donghae terduduk lemas.

**Pria itu cerita semuanya pada Hyukjae…**

"Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Itu salahku, Hyuk. Kalau saja waktu itu—"

"Ssst. Jangan mengandai-andai hal yang lalu, Donghae. Sudahlah." Hyukjae memberikan Donghae sebuah pelukan. Sebuah aksi yang selama ini Hyukjae hindari. Dan Donghae terdiam mendapati perlakuan Hyukjae.

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

Hyukjae memanas. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap tenang.

"Tidak akan."

"…"

"…"

"Bohong. Mereka juga bilang begitu."

Hyukjae terdiam.

**Tapi Donghae…**

"Aku bukan mereka."

.

.

.

.

…**When will you realize?**

**Baby, I'm not like the rest…**

.

.

.

.

"Lupakanlah, Hyuk."

"Huh?"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan menatap serius pada Donghae yang juga membalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu?" lanjut Hyukjae, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae.

Dan, entah siapa yang mendekat duluan. Hyukjae merasa jarak mereka makin intim hingga…

Chup—

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae pelan, tak bersuara. Cukup lama ia menempelkan bibirnya pada Hyukjae. Dan tak berselang lama, Hyukjae membalas ciumannya.

'Donghae menciumku? Ada apa ini?'

Mereka berciuman dengan intensitas yang tinggi. Tidak begitu dalam, tapi cukup memabukkan. Donghae mencoba memegang tengkuk Hyukjae dan menyamankan posisinya, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya memejamkan matanya erat. Hal-hal tersebut akan menjadi lebih dalam saat Donghae mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Hyukjae.

"Ahh, D-dong-hae.." Hyukjae mendesah. A lot manlier than a girl, but still it's a moan.

Dan Donghae berhenti seketika. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya. Dan mendapati Donghae berhenti seketika membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat Donghae yang tampak kacau.

"Dong—"

"Lupakan semuanya, Hyuk. Aku—"

"Kau menyesal?" Hyukjae merasa sangat sedih.

"A-aku…"

"Aku pikir kau juga menyukaiku. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan?" Sikapnya sudah jelas. Dia pasti mendengarku berbicara saat dia tidur tadi. Jadi pasti ia menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukainya. Well, he's not wrong anyway.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak m-menyukaimu. Aku tidak percaya adanya rasa suka maupun cinta. Dammit!"

"Kau hanya takut, Donghae. Tidak ada yang salah dalam—"

"CUKUP! Cukup, Hyuk. Lupakan aku, kau tidak menyukaiku, dan kita tetap hanya sahabat, mengerti?"

"Tapi, Donghae.."

"Aku pergi."

Blam. Suara pintu itu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kacau dan serasa ingin menangis. Sendirian.

.

.

.

.

…**When your lips are on my lips,**

**And our hearts beat as one, but you slip out of my fingertips,**

**Everytime you run…**

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sudah dua hari tidak bertemu Donghae. Bukan, bukan dia menghindar, justru Donghae. Ia tidak masuk kuliah. Dia tidak mengangkat telpon, atau membalas sms dari Hyukjae. Apartemennya pun terlihat kosong. Dan Hyukjae tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Hyukjae merenungkan semua yang terjadi antara ia dan Donghae. Mulai dari awal pertama mereka bertemu, berkenalan, berteman sampai kejadian kemarin. Kenapa? Kalau memang cinta ini tidak pantas kuberikan pada Donghae, lalu kenapa aku memiliki perasaan ini?

Tidak. Hyukjae putuskan jika mencintai Donghae itu tidak salah. Yang salah hanya waktu dan situasi. Dan jika yang diperlukan Donghae hanya waktu…

Maka seberapa lamapun itu, akan Hyukjae beri.

To: Donghae

You've been hurt before. Dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu atau menyakitimu dengan cintaku, Donghae. Jadi aku akan memberikan hatimu waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk memikirkan semuanya. Aku tahu kau takut semua ini salah. Tapi, aku bukan suatu kesalahan, percayalah. Dan jika menghindariku adalah yang terbaik, aku pun tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi, jangan terlalu lama, karena banyak yang mau padaku loh. Tapi, aku menyukaimu, Donghae.

Hyukjae.

Sending message….

…Message sent!

.

.

.

.

…**So let me give your heart a break,**

**Cause there's just so much you can't take…**

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun dari tidur ringannya akibat bunyi bel apartemennya.

'Uh, siapa sih?' pikir Hyukjae.

Dengan enggan Hyukjae berjalan ke pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintunya.

"Siapa umpph—" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja orang yang berada di depannya menciumnya. Hell, man, memang Hyukjae lelaki murahan?

"Ya! Apa yang kau laku—" Mata Hyukjae membulat lebih bulat (?) dari pada sebelumnya.

"Hyukjae.."

"—kan?" terus Hyukjae lirih.

"Aku? Yang kulakukan? Bukankah sudah jelas?" Donghae kembali tersenyum layaknya tidak ada masalah diantara mereka.

"K-kenapa kau disini? Bukankah aku sudah—" Hyukjae tidak melanjutkan katanya saat Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Hyuk. Terima kasih karena sudah menyadarkanku tentang perasaan ini."

"Huh?"

"Kau benar," Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Hyukjae, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku hanya takut mengakui semuanya."

Dan Hyukjae hanya terdiam. Meski perlahan, mukanya memerah. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak terbiasa dengan skinship.

"Terima kasih sudah member hatiku waktu." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, tersenyum manis ia menatap muka Hyukjae yang memerah, dan mencium keningnya. Lama.

"Hatiku sudah siap untuk menerimamu, Hyuk." Ucapnya kemudian setelah mencium Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Tapi selanjutnya, dia melemparkan(?) dirinya sendiri ke pelukan erat Donghae.

"Terima kasih, Donghae."

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih, Hyuk-baby."

Hyukjae sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Donghae. Dan keduanya tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Dan senyum itu diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat di bibir Hyukjae yang diberikan dengan senang hati oleh Donghae.

Cukup lama, sampai ahirnya Donghae memutuskan ciumannya. Hyukjae masih terengah-engah saat menatap Donghae.

"Haruskah ada make out session seperti di Titanic!"

PLAKK!

"Dasar ikan mesum!"

.

.

.

.

…**Don't wanna break your heart,**

**Baby I can ease the ache…**

.

.

.

.

"Kau jangan coba-coba mengancamku dengan bilang banyak yang suka padamu lagi, ok? Geez, bahkan aku tahu sebelum kau bilang."

"Huh?" Hyukjae semakin bingung.

"Si Cho Kyuhyun itu kan yang kau maksud?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Iya, aku tahu sebenarnya dia suka padamu. Tapi aku diam saja, aku pikir kau tidak tahu. Ternyata kau peka juga."

"Err, Donghae…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…sebenarnya tidak tahu loh."

"HUH?"

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ssi menyukaiku? Wahh, keren. Dia kan tinggi dan tampan."

"Ya! Hyukjae. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Pokoknya kali ini aku tidak akan melepas apapun lagi yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Donghae. Konyol, bahkan semenjak pertama bertemu, Donghae membuatnya tidak mampu memikirkan orang lain, bisa-bisanya dia cemburu pada Kyuhyun-ssi?

"Donghae…"

"Apa?" Donghae masih menyahut dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu kok. Tenang saja."

Hyukjae mengakhiri cerita ini dengan senyuman yang amat manis yang mampu membuat Donghae memerah luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

**Cause the day I first met you,**

**You told me, you'd never fall in love**

.

.

.

.

**END**

**This is HaeHyuk, okay? I'll never write HyukHae, so this is haehyuk. Period -_-**

**Arrrgh, I so failed to create a strong bond between the characters from this fanfic, because I've made it in a rush. Sorry.**

**So, uhm. What d'ya think? Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
